


【蜘蛛侠：英雄远征】【铁神秘】毫无逻辑，只是个肉？（PWP）

by kethmomo



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethmomo/pseuds/kethmomo
Summary: 就是个肉而已铁人/神秘客  前后必须有差





	【蜘蛛侠：英雄远征】【铁神秘】毫无逻辑，只是个肉？（PWP）

“Mr Stark，这是您要的文件。”

“哦，对了，刚才那份有那么一点小问题。”

Tony露出招牌微笑，两根手指对着空气捏出一点弧度，看到秘书了然地点点头才收回手指，整只手悄悄地搭在了腿间毛茸茸的脑袋上。

一下一下，轻轻抚弄着柔软的毛发。

“还有什么问题吗？”

似乎是感觉到了被掩藏在办公桌底下人的不耐烦，Tony抬抬下巴，示意秘书可以出门右转回去自己的位置，并且接下来的时间确保没人会来打扰他。

办公室的门终于被小心翼翼地磕上。

Tony稍微向后退了一点背靠在办公椅上，那个男人依然是膝盖磕在地板上的姿势，但是好心的Tony在早前就给了他一个垫子，让他得以舒服地跪着不会难受，而作为给予垫子的回报，男人则是一手搭在Tony的大腿上用指尖轻轻划着，一手握着Tony的阴茎上下移动。

“和刚才一样含住它，有人进来也不是你可以停下来的借口。”

听到Tony极力掩藏情欲的声音，男人这才抬起头，用他即使架着眼镜也掩盖不住他美丽的水蓝色双眸盯着Tony看了一会，突然露出一个极具诱惑性的笑容。

“我当然会舔它，而且我会给它一个难忘的深喉，但是在这之前，我想要一点奖励。”

男人低下头亲了亲Tony已经半硬的性器，他喜欢逗弄这个掌控着Stark集团的男人，尤其是当他极力压抑自己情欲的时刻。西装还好好地穿在Tony身上，但男人决定弄乱这一套，反正Tony也不会真的在意什么。

衬衫就更不是问题了，他微微站了起来，双手悄悄搭上办公椅两侧，脸色微红的男人仿佛是被自己圈在了怀里一般，终于到了他最喜欢的部分，微微低下头凑近Tony的嘴巴，双唇相接的快感使得两人都轻叹出声。

一个纯洁的吻。当他离开Tony的嘴唇时，后者明显发出了不满的声音。

“别急，我说过了这只是我想要的一点小小的奖励。”

“Quentin宝贝儿！”

Tony伸手揽住对方恰到好处的腰，想要再次索取一个吻，刚才那浅尝即止的触碰根本满足不了Tony想要品尝他的欲望。但是Quentin显然还有别的什么计划，这一次完全不像他们前几次那样简单粗暴办公桌上来一发，接着完事下楼继续各自工作，Tony的小可爱似乎是准备了什么，这让Tony以为自己是个正在等待拆礼物的小姑娘。

“好好待着。”Quentin再次凑近了Tony，他伸出舌头轻轻地舔弄了一下Tony微红的耳廓，温热的气息全都喷洒在了Tony的侧脸。他的身上有好闻的味道，不是香水，是本身的味道，很诱人，不过认真说起来，这个男人存在的本身就是诱人。

他还是撑起了自己，一手轻轻按住Tony的左肩，一手从Tony的耳后悄悄下滑，经过他的脖子直到领口，已经被解开两颗扣子的衬衫似乎也在期待着什么，Quentin的手指在他的锁骨上轻轻划动，他并不急着解开那层碍事的白色布料，只是从Tony的侧腰再次探入内里，微凉的指尖才刚接触到Tony的乳头就引起这人又一次颤栗。

接着是他的腹肌，但Quentin只是敷衍地摸了摸Tony腹肌间的凹槽就停了手。

这该死的小妖精！我应该把他掀开压在办公桌上狠狠操他！Tony张了张嘴差点脱口而出。但这不是他的初衷，今天的控制权显然都在Quentin手里，而Tony在一开始就已经表示乐于躺着什么都不做只真心等待着。

去他的耐心！Tony很想这么说，但是自己的性器已经被人握在手里，前液迫不及待地濡湿了Quentin右手的虎口，而此刻，对着Tony上下其手的男人却不急不缓地伸出舌头舔了一圈自己的嘴唇，亮晶晶的唾液黏在嘴唇上使得那两片粉嫩更加诱人。

似乎是看出了Tony的想法，Quentin低下头再次吻住Tony，用他湿漉漉的嘴唇。又一次接触到柔软的嘴唇，Tony显然并不准备像上次一样放过他，接吻并不能真的满足他内心的野兽，而他撬开Quentin的嘴唇也并不费力。

终于接触到朝思暮想的舌头时，Tony不禁在心底发出一声叹息，这柔软的，温和的舌头。他愿意带着这舌头共舞，而他们也确实这么干了，完全契合在一起。就连每一颗牙齿Tony都不肯放过，他汲取着Quentin嘴里的唾液，用力吸着那两片薄薄的嘴唇，还有那舌头，天知道，他早该这么干了！

当然，Tony的手也不能闲着，他不再满足于只是揽着Quentin的腰，他只是趁着后者不注意悄悄地往下滑了一点，然后…目的地当然是Quentin柔软的屁股，Quentin有一对好屁股，恰好的圆润的屁股，肉不多但是很好摸，Tony爱不释手地玩弄着它们，时不时也轻轻撩过那道臀缝，还伏在Tony身上的Quentin显然被这突如其来的抚摸哽了一下，他艰难地从Tony嘴里逃开，双手撑在Tony胸前微微喘气。

“宝贝，我可以操你了吗？鉴于你已经硬了有那么一会。”

双手搭上Quentin的裤腰作势要把这人的裤子往下拽，可惜希望破灭的太快，Quentin适时地阻止了他的下一步动作。

“我还以为你还想我把刚才答应你的深喉给你？”

Quentin不紧不慢的样子使得Tony尽然有些牙痒痒。

“当然，当然，那我们现在可以开始了吗？”

又是那种笑容，带了一点邪气和致命的勾引。Quentin的双手适时地离开了Tony硬地可以随时戳烂他屁股的阴茎，还没等Tony发出不满的声音便下滑跪在了那一块已经被冷落了许久的垫子上，似乎又回到了最开始的样子，Quentin含住Tony的阴茎，而值得欣慰的是这一次不会再有人敲门进来。

“宝贝儿，我希望你含得深一点，就跟刚才一样。”

Tony双手插入Quentin棕黄色浓密的头发，打着发胶的头发有点硬，但Tony并不在意，他只是确定他按住Quentin后脑勺的动作可以让自己的阴茎更加深入Quentin温热潮湿的嘴巴，而Quentin双手则松松垮垮地搭在Tony的大腿上，他用自己的舌头服务着嘴里的大家伙，虽然被强行撑开的嘴有点难受，抵在喉间的龟头让他有想要呕吐的冲动。但他就是喜欢这种触感，还有时不时钻入耳朵里，Tony低沉克制的呻吟，这完全是因为他的舔舐和含得更深的欲望。

这让Quentin十分满足。

他稍稍抬起眼，而Tony也正好低下头看着他，后者微红的脸显然出卖了他的情动，Quentin朝他眨了眨眼的同时伸手摘掉了自己的眼镜，很碍事，显然。

但四目相接的瞬间，Tony仿佛被哽住了一般。

“有没有人说过…”他猛地从Quentin的嘴里抽出自己的性器，那玩意儿拍在Quentin的脸颊上有些微刺痛，但Tony饶有兴致地看着他。“你有一双危险的眼睛。”

Quentin舔了舔嘴唇，嘴里的味道有些一言难尽，但心里的感觉很满足。“我猜，你是第一个？”他站起身，解开自己的西装裤，连同内裤一起扒下。

“那么，亲爱的Tony先生，准备好享用您的甜点了吗？”

Tony会意地点点头，伸手拉过眼前的男人，让人双腿分开跪在自己的两腿旁边，这里没有润滑剂，但Tony的小可爱显然已经在来这里之前完全把自己准备好了，他按住Quentin的腰让自己的手指可以慢慢探入。他当然不能直接把人按在自己的阴茎上，他可不想因为一时冲动而伤害Quentin，得不偿失可不是Tony的作风，他喜欢Quentin的身体，因为他们如此契合。

两根手指的进入没有引起Quentin的不适，他甚至在Tony的大腿上扭了扭腰示意Tony继续，第三根手指也进去了，时轻时重地刮骚着Quentin的内壁。

“别搞这些花头，你大可以直接操哭我！”因为Tony手指的动作而颤抖的男人此刻才红了脸颊，他无法忽视那几根让人心痒难耐的手指，更何况这手指已经熟门熟路地找到了自己的敏感点并且毫不犹豫地猛烈进攻。

“我当然会操哭你，宝贝儿。”Tony凑近Quentin的眼睛在眼角处舔了一下，手指猛地从后者身体里抽出换上自己的性器，毫无怜惜地深深沉入Quentin的体内，这动作使得两人都满足地叹了一口气，但是Tony不需要，他按住Quentin的腰让他不能脱离自己掌控的同时抽插起来。

而Quentin突然凑近Tony吻住了他的嘴唇，吞下了两人愉悦的呻吟，他们的呼吸此起彼伏连带着身下的动作也越来越激烈。

而这时Tony突然托起了一点Quentin的屁股，Quentin当然不瘦，但好歹Tony也不是一个弱鸡，只一秒的时间他就把人压在自己的办公桌上，突如其来的姿势使得Tony的阴茎进入地更深，Quentin被激得没能压住自己的声音，而这毫不压抑的呻吟仿佛触动了机关一般，Tony把他的腿掰得更开了一点，更深地操了进去，每一下都直达Quentin体内最敏感的一点。

如同他们的每一次一样。

同时射精的快感充斥着两人的心脏而产生前所未有的共鸣。

“宝贝儿Quentin。”

他在身下人耳边沉醉了一会，忽然想说些什么，但终究什么都没说出口。

END


End file.
